Il faut tout un village
by Daladya
Summary: On sait que l'on a des problèmes lorsque c'est Franck Castle lui-même qui nous donne des leçons sur l'importance de l'amitié. OU : Comment la jambe cassée de Matt devient la moindre de ses préoccupations.  Traduction de Beguile.
1. Prologue

Il faut tout un village.

Traduction de l'histoire originale de Beguile

Cette œuvre ne m'appartient pas. Elle est celle de son unique créateur Beguile. Vous pouvez aller consulter son profil ici : 188008/Beguile (ouais, y'a pas toute l'adresse) L'histoire originale « It takes a village » est consultable ici en version originale : 11963659/1/It-Takes-a-Village  
J'adore cet auteur, je vous invite tous à consulter ses autres fanfictions qui sont toutes géniales.  
C'est ma première traduction, et je fais le choix d'être au plus proche des mots qu'emploit l'auteur même si il est très tentant de changer certains choix, je ne le ferai pas. Si des choses paraissent ambiguës, n'hésitez pas à donner des conseils.

 **Cette histoire est basé sur la série Daredevil de Netflix. Elle se déroule après la saison 2 donc SPOILERS !**

Les personnages, les lieux, etc etc ne m'appartiennent pas, bla bla, tout ça appartient à Marvel et Netflix, etc etc, je ne reçois rien en contrepartie, etc etc...On connaît tout ça. Puis si je me faisais de l'argent avec des fanfictions, ça ferait longtemps que j'en aurai écrit plus de 300 au lieux de galérer avec mon livre. Enfin bref !  
Profitez bien !

« On sait que l'on a des problèmes lorsque c'est Franck Castle lui-même qui nous donne des leçons sur l'importance de l'amitié. OU : Comment la jambe cassée de Matt devient la moindre de ses préoccupations. »

* * *

Prologue

La joue sur le sol, la bouche remplit de béton et de sang, trois côtes cassées et sa jambe gauche qui ne veut pas bouger. Franck Caslte pousse son épaule et aboie : « RED ! » et le centre de gravité tourne sans aucun contrôle, rien sur quoi se concentrer. Il inspire autant d'air possible, alors que sa perception est totalement assombrie. Il est vraiment, réellement aveugle, avec sa joue sur le sol, il crache du sang, ça fait mal lorsqu'il respire et sa jambe ne veut toujours pas bouger, peu importe comment il tire.

Il commence avec sa jambe droite. Le mouvement est lent et saccadé, parce que son sang est trop épais et trop lourd dans ses veines. Sa jambe cesse de bouger, mais il faut une éternité pour que ses nerfs communiquent l'information jusqu'à son cerveau. Premièrement, il y a quelque chose sous son pied droit et secondement il y a quelque chose sur sa jambe gauche.

Matt tire , fort. Des aiguilles cuisantes au dessus de son genou gauche l'avertissent, mais il n'en tient pas compte, jusqu'à ce que le choc le frappe et renvoie sa tête contre le béton.

Franck n'est pas impressionné. Il remue à nouveau Matt avant qu'il ne parte trop loin. Dans l'obscurité, il sent l'assaut de Franck contre le bois et le métal. Matt n'arrive pas à comprendre. Pas avec son cerveau ensanglanté, embrouillé, ni avec l'horrible engourdissement dans sa jambe gauche.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » semble le plus facile à demander que « qu'est ce qu'on fait ici » ou « pourquoi on est ici. » même si il n'a aucune réponse à ces questions.

-La poutre qui soutient tout s'est effondrée et le plafond t'ai tombé dessus. »

Le rythme cardiaque de Franck accélère une seconde ou deux avant de reprendre son rythme régulier. Il grogne, quelque chose bouge et le cerveau de Matt pense rouge, rouge, rouge. Il y a la douleur et les cris, et seulement une petite partie de sa conscience qui entend Franck lui demander de se concentrer. Tout le reste est sur lui.

Les mains de Franck sont gigantesques et chaudes sur son dos.

« -Tu essaie de sortir ta putain de jambe de là, Red ? »

Non. Et c'est une putain de honte, car la douleur d'une amputation forcée ne peut probablement pas être pire que ce qu'il vit en cet instant. Cependant, Matt cesse de tirer, pas à cause de l'avertissement de Franck, mais parce que tirer ne donne rien de bon. Il met un dernier coup de pied avec sa jambe droite et l'onde de choc envoie des poignards sous son genou. « Enlève-le. » Les nausées l'empêchent de déglutir, et il sent la bile recouvrir sa langue avant de crier « Enlève-le moi, Franck ! »

« -Je vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps. » admet Franck avec lassitude. Son cœur recommence ce truc pas l'étrange battement qui saute et qui signale un évanouissement imminent, ça, c'est celui de Matt. Franck ne dit pas tout, et ça interrompt son rythme normalement stable. Il se lève et Matt prie dans le noir que ça va l'aider. Ses pieds à plat sur le béton et les mains autour du bois, broyant ses doigts.

« - Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. »

-Et pourquoi...Pourquoi ne pas compter jusqu'à dix Franck ? Ou peut-être, peut-être jusqu'à quinze ? Putain, compte jusqu'à vingt, je pense que je commence à aimer ça. »

Matt enfouit son visage contre le béton et inspire vague après vague l'air poussiéreux dans ses poumons. Le feu s'intensifie, il soulève un peu plus sa jambe à chaque secondes mais ce n'est pas la douleur qui le convainc presque de dire à Franck d'aller se faire foutre. Ce n'est pas non plus le choc faisant signe à sa conscience de se reposer (Dors Matthew, tu en as besoin.) C'est la pensé qu'il ne peut pas accepter, l'idée et l'incertitude terrifiante de ne pas savoir ce qui se trouve sous la poutre. Peut-être que c'est un cauchemar. Peut-être que le plafond l'a frappé à la tête et il est couché, dans le coma alors que Franck lui crie qu'il doit se concentrer bon sang, Red. Il ne sait pas si il voudra cette fois-ci.

« -TROIS ! » hurle Franck.

La poutre se soulève. La douleur dans la cuisse de Matt monte comme une balle de fusil. Il sent ses yeux se fermer, sent sa conscience partir loin de lui, mais il se rattrape à la dernière seconde. Il a du travail à faire. Il tire férocement sa jambe gauche. Tellement fort que son pied ne touchera plus du tout la poutre lorsqu'elle retombera. Si loin que Franck ne peut même pas soutenir son pied lorsqu'il lâche tout. Si fort qu'il entend à peine le son humide et écœurant que fait sa jambe contre le béton.  
Il hurle à nouveau, mais il est loin cette fois. Endolorit et horrifié, il s'évanouit vite. Franck l'interrompt en le remuant plus fort. « Red ! Red ! RED ! » il cri comme si il peut voir l'esprit ensanglanté et infernal de Matt qui brise totalement sa conscience.

Repose-toi Matthew. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

* * *

Prologue terminé, j'espère qu'il aura été clair. Je n'ai jamais écrit au présent, et encore moins dans un style qui n'est pas le mien, c'est très étrange, haha.  
A très bientôt pour le premier chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 1

Cette œuvre ne m'appartient pas. Elle est celle de son unique créateur Beguile. Vous pouvez aller consulter son profil ici : 188008/Beguile (ouais, y'a pas toute l'adresse) L'histoire originale « It takes a village » est consultable ici en version originale : 11963659/1/It-Takes-a-Village  
J'adore cet auteur, je vous invite tous à consulter ses autres fanfictions qui sont toutes géniales.  
C'est ma première traduction, et je fais le choix d'être au plus proche des mots qu'emploi l'auteur même si il est très tentant de changer certains choix, je ne le ferai pas. Si des choses paraissent ambiguës, n'hésitez pas à donner des conseils.

Les personnes, les lieux et l'histoire orginale appartiennent à Marvel et leurs sociétés affiliées, blabla, ceci est une fiction amateur destiné uniquement pour du divertissement.  
Je n'ai aucun droit dessus, personne ne gagne de l'argent, ni l'auteur, ni le traducteur.

 **SPOILERS SAISON 2**

Notes de l'auteur, le vrai : Deux choses au sujet de ce chapitre. Un ou plusieurs éléments apparaîtront plus clairement au fur et à mesure des chapitres, notamment sur la façon dont Red et Franck se sont retrouvé au sous-sol. Secondement, je ne suis pas du tout partisan des interventions chirurgicale improvisées dans des cuisines non stériles d'entreprise locales, je ne suggère pas non plus que ça se passe dans les cuisines alentour. Au contraire, soutenez vos entreprises locales.

* * *

« Tears a hole exquisite red/fuck the rest and stab it dead. »

~NIN, « Somewhat Damaged »

* * *

Il faut tout un village.

Chapitre 1

Quelque peu endommagé

Red s'évanouit à cause de l'hémorragie et Franck saisit le garrot le plus proche qu'il puisse trouver : une ceinture d'un des assaillants, un homme mince inconscient au milieu des décombres. Franck place la ceinture au dessus du genou, la boucle puis tire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, jusqu'à ce que l'agonie secoue Red alors que le sang ne tache pas son costume.

Franck noue le garrot et prend un instant pour évaluer les dégâts. Pas ceux de Red, mais ceux du bâtiment. L'endroit était déjà un merdier, un immeuble abandonné en attente d'une démolition, mais l'effondrement du plafond scelle définitivement son sort. Les vieilles caisses et divers tubes servant à il ne sait qu'elle putain d'affaire qui se passait ici ont été écrasés par un déluge de bois et de plâtre qui a assommé leurs assaillants. Le seul objet intact est une urne géante, dans le coin, la seule inexplicablement entouré de soie rouge. Trois des cinq hommes qu'a suivi Franck sont cachés sous les gravats. Les deux autres sont criblés de balles à l'étage.

Ce sont tous des hommes de Fisk. Ils servent l'obèse dans leurs costumes bon marché avec des fusils très coûteux. Franck n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils font ici. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que Fisk est intéressé par les biens des japonais depuis qu'ils sont absents, et étant donné que Franck cible Fisk, il a suivit les cinq hommes jusqu'ici. Il aurait dû se douter que le Diable serait embusqué pour eux. Red semble faire beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires ces derniers temps, et Fisk est un cas particulier pour le Diable autant qu'il l'est pour Franck.

Franck confisque les armes des trois hommes, afin qu'il puisse tirer une balle dans chacun de leurs crânes. Une fournée, deux fournées, piécettes et petites- Bon sang, Red est totalement inconscient. Son seul mouvement est un frisson causé par l'hémorragie lorsque les tirs se déclenchent. Franck prend le portable d'un des hommes récemment morts et recompose le dernier appel. « Décroche. » il ordonne en revenant aux cotés de Red pour vérifier son pouls. Franck retourne le diable sur le dos. Il a acquit un nouveau masque, qui couvre l'ensemble de son visage. Il semble, pour Franck de là où il regarde. Il tourne Red et il voit qu'il a simplement fait pousser la barde au lieu de celle courte habituelle. Plusieurs jours vu sa longueur, pour aller avec plusieurs journées passé à botter des culs et prendre des noms. Celui que Red a été hors du masque lorsqu'il se sont rencontré la première fois, n'est plus.

Franck enfonce ses doigts sous la courbure du masque, sur le cou de Red. Il est froid et moite au toucher et son rythme cardiaque file, faible de la pire des façons. Franck retire sa main « Décroche » il ordonne au téléphone, et la tonalité se coupe enfin.

« -Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » il demande en guise de salutation.

Franck répond sans attendre une seconde : « Un médecin, mec. » Il accélère sa respiration, imitant la terreur. « Le foutu Diable a déchiré la moitié de notre équipe. L'autre moitié saigne à coté. »

Le gars au bout de la ligne est septique, mais pas assez intelligent pour raccrocher. Ils sont au plus bas de l'échelle dans les affaires de Fisk : cinq gars qui cherchent ils ne savent pas quoi dans une des anciennes propriétés des japonais et un qui demande, stupidement : « T'es pas Marty. T'es qui ? »

« Je suis le gars qui évite aux entrailles de Marty de se rependre. J'ai besoin d'un médecin, mec, allez ! » Franck laisse sa voix faire un gémissement de désespoir. C'est la partie la plus facile de sa performance. Les frissons de Red commencent à s'affaiblir, autant que son cœur. Franck commence à être un peu désespéré « Qui travaille ce soir, et où ? »

Il n'est pas possible que Fisk n'ai pas de médecin à disposition pour cette merde, quelques bâtards sournois avec une licence, ou sans, ça n'a pas d'importance tant qu'ils sont formés. Travaillant probablement dans un vieil entrepôt avec le vieux matériel des hôpitaux fermés. Franck coince le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour qu'il puisse soulever Red jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il gémit de façon audible pour que le gars au bout du fil le remarque. « Bon sang, me claque pas entre les mains. » dit Franck, en donnant une secousse à Red tant qu'il le tient. « Me claque pas entre les mains, salaud ! »

« -On a un gars sur la quarante et unième que vous pouvez voir. »

Mais il ne peut pas voir juste « un gars », Franck le sait, pas avec la jambe de Red dans une putain de forme de merde. Il peut entendre les os bouger comme il entend son bras frotter contre son torse. Franck simule une plus grande agitation pour obtenir plus d'informations sur ce médecin.

« -Ce mec est bien ?

-Il est assez bon, répond l'autre au téléphone.

-Marty ne va pas s'en sortir avec un « assez bon ».

-Ça, c'est le problème de Marty. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû se faire remettre en place par le monstre à cornes. »

« Écoute mec , » Franck s'extirpe du sous-sol en ruine et prend le court escalier jusqu'au premier étage éviscéré. « On est tombé dans un piège, ok ? Le diable était déjà là. Il a fait effondrer le plafond sur nous. J'ai besoin d'un gars qui ne va pas foutre en l'air la jambe de Marty, pas plus que ce que le plafond a déjà fait. »

Un soupir. Un bon argument. Que des bons signes. De toute évidence, il y a un autre médecin disponible, quelqu'un de mieux. Franck accélère son rythme en prévision. Il est récompensé par la réponse qui suit. « Vanelli's. Porte de derrière. Le doc a déjà quelqu'un sur la table, donc il faudra attendre votre tour. J'espère que Marty tiendra aussi longtemps. »

« J'espère aussi. » concède Franck avant de raccrocher. Il jette le téléphone de Marty qui gît face à terre au milieu des décombres, la moitié de sa tête éclaboussée sur le sol. Fisk devient imprudent avec les hommes qu'il embauche. Franck ne peut que prier pour que le médecin ne répare pas les os comme l'homme au téléphone donne des informations, ou alors ce sera la seconde fois que Fisk se fait baiser.

En guise de prévention dans l'affrontement contre l'obèse, Franck prend une grenade à sa ceinture alors qu'il marche vers la porte de sortie. Il prends la goupille entre ses dents et jette l'explosif au-dessus de son épaule. Fisk veut savoir ce qu'il y a de si spécial dans ce bâtiment ? Il faudra qu'il creuse à travers cet enfer pour le savoir.

* * *

L'explosion est étouffé par l'humidité dans le sous-sol gorgé d'eau, mais Franck sent les vibrations sous ses pieds quand il se déplace vers la voiture. Peu importe quel soutient est tombé. L'immeuble s'effondre dans un nuage de fumée et de braise. Les voisins se réveillent enfin, sortent leurs têtes des fenêtres pour voir et Franck atteint sa voiture avant que quelqu'un ne dise « Appelle le 911. »

Red tombe sur le banquette arrière sans se réveiller. Il gémit, en particulier lorsque Franck élève sa jambe sur le siège. Il agite son poing contre le tissu et l'autre bras au sol. Franck reconnaît une manœuvre défensive même dans sa léthargie. Le sang continue de couler par sa botte sur les mains et la veste de Franck. Sa jambe est dans un angle bizarre mais Franck ne cherche pas à la redresser. Il ferme tout simplement la porte et se dirige vers la place conducteur, jurant intérieurement parce que, bordel, Red pourrait perdre sa jambe. Red pourrait pourrait perdre sa jambe putain ! Et pas à cause de sa décision stupide, non, mais à cause de celle de Franck.

Il y a des choses que Franck peut respecter, mais toute cette merde n'en fait pas partie.

* * *

La porte arrière de Vanelli's est gardé par un seul homme armé qui fait de lentes rondes autour du bâtiments. Il laisse Franck se garer avant qu'il atteigne son arme, encore un mauvais choix de main d'œuvre de la part de Fisk. L'obèse pourrait gouverner le perchoir, mais il est sur que le plus gros poisson de Hell's Kitchen n'y parviendra pas avec cette aide de si mauvaise qualité.

Franck caresse le Beretta dans l'étui sous son bras. « Une fournée, deux fournées, piécettes et petites monnaies. » il saute hors de la voiture et il est a mi-chemin lorsqu'il va lui dire de ne pas stationner ici juste avant de le reconnaître. Le psychopathe avec un crâne sur son torse c'est lui.

« Oh merde. » Le tireur accélère le mouvement pour viser. Il n'est pas assez rapide, pas pour un tir de longue portée. Franck enclenche un seul tir dans le visage de l'homme et son cadavre s'écrase au sol, une brume de sang contre le rideau en plastique protégeant la porte de livraison.

Franck ouvre la portière arrière de la voiture, et prend Red sur son épaule et avance son cul vers l'entrée. Elle est verrouillée, la première bonne idée que la main d'œuvre de Fisk a eu ce soir, mais Franck toc et quelqu'un ouvre la porte dans un grincement. Il gagne un coup de poing dans le visage pour sa peine, et Franck apporte Red à l'intérieur.

La baie de livraison est vide, mais pas pour longtemps. Il y a des bruits de pas dans la pièce voisine qui résonnent contre les murs de béton gris. La baie sent le sang coagulé, le plastique et la rouille. Vanelli's est une de ces vieille boucherie acquise par héritage, transmise depuis plusieurs générations, et elle semble avoir résisté à la modernisation. Les gens déchargent encore les camions à la main et la viande s'emballe dans la cuisine accessible par la porte métallique en face.

Il y a une mince bande de lumière sous la porte. Franck écoute attentivement. Il voit une ombre et il attend que la porte soit libre avant l'assaut. Une fournée, deux fournées...La lumière l'aveugle momentanément, les blancs et les chromes de la cuisine reflétant l'éclairage fluorescent, mais Franck trouve la silhouette qu'il cherche et lui plante une balle dans le crâne.

L'homme frappe le sol révélant la pièce derrière lui. La cuisine de Vanelli's est un endroit sûr pour l'effusion de sang. La cuisine aux normes sanitaires est facile à nettoyer et est rempli de nombreux couteaux ? Franck ne serait pas surprit si cette salle est utilisée aussi comme chambre de torture. Des outils chirurgicaux sont soigneusement alignés sur le comptoir. Un corps gît sur la table métallique, les pieds pendants sur le bord. Il a une perfusion dans le bras et les mains du médecin dans son abdomen.

Dieu merci, elle porte un masque : la balle de Franck a recouvert le visage du doc de sang, assez pour couvrir totalement son œil droit. Son œil gauche regarde fixement Franck et ses mains de chirurgien sont stables à l'intérieur de son patient. Mais ses efforts pour cacher sa peur sont facilement sur le point de céder. Elle est terrifiée, malgré, ou peut être à cause, son intention de le cacher.

« Vous êtes armée ? » Elle ne bouge pas. Franck sert sa main autour de l'arme à feu pour la suite. « Répondez à la question êtes vous armée ? » Elle secoue la tête à trois reprises, de façon mesuré, pour illustrer un calme qu'elle ne ressent pas.

Franck hoche la tête : « Je vous préviens. Si je me rends compte que vous mentez, vous ne survivrez pas. Vous tentez d'appeler à l'aide, vous ne survivrez pas. La seule façon de sortir d'ici, c'est si je vous laisse partir. Sachez le. »

Elle hoche la tête avec le même contrôle de soi impeccable. Ses mains commencent à trembler légèrement pour la première fois depuis que Franck est entré, mais elles se stabilisent peu de temps après.

Franck baisse son arme et la range dans son étui. Il utilise un bras pour maintenir Red sur son épaule. L'autre s'active et arrache la perfusion et stoppe la transfusion du patient actuel. Il le saisit par la jambe et le traîne rudement hors de la table. Les mains du médecin sorte de son ventre ouvert. Elles planent dans le vide, les paumes écarlates et ouvertes, abandonnées dans un état d'horreur. Pendant ce temps, son patient touche le sol. Le sang jaillit de sa blessure ouverte dans l'impact, il gémit, bouché bée et dans la souffrance, tel un pathétique morceau de viande. Il ne vaut même pas une balle, pas quand il expire de nouveau dans le silence de l'inconscience. L'hémorragie va le tuer dans peu de temps.

Red quitte l'épaule de Franck pour la table. Sa bouche est ouverte. L'un de ses bras et coincé sous son dos. Franck s'active pour le libérer. Il est plus grand que le dernier gars, donc Franck le déplace jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soit complètement sur la table. Ça ne va pas faire une grande différence si il la perd, mais Franck a déjà fait sa part en la brisant. Il ne va pas donner au doc une occasion pour la raccourcir.

Et merde, ce sera un miracle si sa jambe reste attachée. Le mollet de Red est bombé sous son armure, tendu à son maximum alors que son corps inonde la zone avec tous les fluides dont il dispose. Son tibia pourrait être en miette à l'intérieur putain, et puis quoi encore ? Le diable de Hell's Kitchen se battant autour sur une seule jambe ?

Franck ne veux pas y penser. Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux. Se détourne et fait quelques pas. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il n'a pas à penser à ce sujet maintenant. « Soyez prête, doc. » il lui dit. « Vous avez un nouveau patient. »

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre fut agréable, n'hésitez pas à commenter sur la qualité ou non de la traduction.


	3. Chapitre 2

Les personnes, les lieux et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Marvel et leurs sociétés affiliées, blabla, ceci est une fiction amateur destiné uniquement pour du divertissement.  
Je n'ai aucun droit dessus, personne ne gagne de l'argent, ni l'auteur, ni le traducteur. (Et c'est bien malheureux.)

 **SPOILERS SAISON 2**

Note de l'auteur, le vrai : Je ne suis pas médecin, mais j'ai écrit des fanfiction sur le médical. Ma compréhension en médecine est donc égal à savoir agiter la main. Je m'excuse si ça froisse certains lecteurs travaillant dans la santé, et j'espère que ça ne portera pas atteinte à l'histoire globale.

Les lecteurs, vous êtes mes préférés ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre soutient et votre enthousiasme ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre (notre du traduction : moi, je l'ai fait.). J'ai hâte de revenir au plus vite pour poster encore plus !

* * *

 _« I was a blindfold and never complained.  
All the survivors singing in the rain.  
I war the one with the world at my feet.  
Got us a battle, leave it up to me.  
...What it is and where it is stops nobody knows_

 _You gave me a battle I never chose. »_

~Metric « Blindness »

* * *

Il faut tout un village.

Chapitre 2

Aveuglement

Le doc s'est arrangée dans un silence prudent alors que Franck vérifie une seconde fois le périmètre. Il verrouille les portes, vérifie les fenêtres et fait un inventaire, tout en tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la doctoresse, qu'elle n'obtienne pas un téléphone et que Red respire encore.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle demande, en enfilant une nouvelle paire de gants.

-Le plafond est tombé. Il a écrasé sa jambe. » Franck montre du menton la blessure.

Elle se met à coté de la table dans un tablier propre et avec des lunettes nettoyées, ses cheveux noirs et brillants attachés dans une queue de cheval basse. Sérieuse au point de compenser l'endroit où il se trouve. Elle maintient son regard sur le torse de Red lorsqu'elle tend à Franck un stylo lumineux. « Vérifiez ses pupilles. » dit-elle doucement. Ses yeux voltigent sur le masque expliquant à Franck pourquoi elle ne le fait pas elle même.

« Vous pensez que votre ignorance va vous sauver ? »

Le doc se raidit. Ses gestes continuent, mais la façon dont ses épaules chutent signifie que c'était son espoir, oui.

Franck la garde dans sa vision périphérique. Mais pas besoin, elle est concentrée sur sa tâche qui est de retirer la botte de Red, tout le temps en tentant d'ignorer ses mains sur le point de trembler, d'ignorer Franck et avec quelle vitesse elle peut se retrouver avec une balle dans la tête. Il tâtonne les bords du masque de Red, afin qu'il puisse desserrer son armure afin de l'enlever. Face à face avec le Diable à la lumière brillante et nue, Franck remarque à quel point le verre des yeux du masque de Red est opaque. Pas étonnant que les gens pensent qu'il est un démon, pour se battre avec une merde pareille devant son champ de vision.

« Peut-être que votre ignorance vous a sauvé dans le passé, il commente enfin, desserrant et soulevant le masque du visage de Red. Mais quand ce sera fini, je ne vais pas être le seul à poser un flingue sur votre tête. Le gars que j'ai jeté hors de votre table a des amis qui voudront probablement savoir pourquoi il a saigné à mort sur le sol. »

Le doc ne dit rien. Elle arrache la botte rouge, imbibée de sang coagulé collant à son pied, et le pose sur le comptoir à coté d'elle. La chaussette suit. Elle touche le pied de Red pour trouver une impulsion. Red ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce que Franck tire sur son masque. C'est là qu'il se déchaîne.

L'attaque se termine aussi vite qu'elle commence. Franck attrape un avant bras et l'enroule autour de son cou afin qu'il puisse épingler les bras agités de Red, mais c'est le choc des jambes contre la table qui met fin à la lutte. Red halète, gémit et tremble. Il se bat contre l'emprise de Franck, se débattant faiblement dans toutes les directions opposées à sa jambe, on dirait une aiguille de boussole qui cherche le nord.

«-Tranquille, Red » lance Franck avant qu'il puisse crier. Le diable peut devenir sacrément vocal quand il est prit au piège.

Red penche la tête loin du son, ou alors il cherche à ignorer sa propre jambe. Le membre fait un son de cliquetis contre la table alors que le Doc tente de couper son armure. Ses ciseaux ne font pas grand-chose contre son pantalon. Elle va chercher un scalpel et tente avec ça.

« -Où sommes-nous ? Franck l'oblige à se rallonger. Red remue à peine sa jambe cassée et halète à nouveau dans la douleur. Qui est-ce ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« -On est dans une boucherie. Le doc essaie de jeter un œil à ta jambe, mais elle n'arrive pas à couper ton armure.

-Non, elle ne sera pas en mesure de le faire. » admet Red, à bout de souffle.

Elle abandonne mais garde le visage de Red hors de sa vue.

« -On va devoir enlever le garrot.

-Mieux vaut le faire vite alors….Je pense...Je pense que j'ai une artère sectionnée. »

Franck lève un sourcil.

« -Tu est médecin, Red ?

-Non, mais j'ai...J'ai un sentiment. » Il respire rapidement malgré ses efforts pour rester calme. La sueur se recueille dans sa barbe, la transpiration coulant de sous son masque et de son visage.

-Si elle était coupé, l'hémorragie vous aurait rendu inconscient maintenant. L'informe le doc. Partiellement sectionnée, c'est possible. Mais ce n'est pas commun avec une blessure par écrasement. Et votre armure n'est pas brisée. »

Le diable se hérisse. La douleur a rendu sa voie froide comme la glace « Mon armure est à l'épreuve des lames. Elle va briser la peau et les os bien avant de s'endommager. »

Le doc hoche la tête, et la tourne vers le comptoir. Elle change de sujet pour quelque chose de productif. « La cognition va bien, comment sont ses yeux ?

-Ils vont bien. » déclare Red par deux fois, fermement à la doctoresse et encore plus fermement à Franck, qui n'y croit pas.

-C'est une chose l'artère tranchée, mais tu as fais une rude chute contre un sol en béton. On va pas te sauver d'une hémorragie mortelle pour que tu tombe dans le coma.

-Non.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé. »

Franck le maintient sur la table. La tâche est facile, l'hémorragie épuisant les réserves de Red. Le diable remue mais il stoppe très rapidement, la respiration en lambeau, puis il lâche un soupir douloureux quand Franck appuie sur son torse. « Côtes cassées ? » il demande, un hochement de tête rapide lui sert de réponse. Il fait attention à ne pas l'ébranler lorsqu'il recule. Le doc ne regarde pas, mais il se plante entre elle et Red, lui donnant un peu de vie privée quand il retire le masque.

Il connaît ce visage. Ou peut-être que son cerveau lui joue des tours ? Non, Franck jure intérieurement, de long en large, il connaît ce visage. L'inclinaison maussade de la tête, les lèvres minces, le front large et les cheveux soigneusement séparés...Il est si familier pour Franck, mais ses souvenirs sont tourmentés, confus. C'est un spectateur de la tuerie de central park. C'est un prisonnier de la prison pour grands criminels. C'est un copain de Fisk. Bon sang, qui est-il ? Flic ? Juge ? Juré ? Avocat ?

Avocat.

Franck lâche presque le masque sous le choc. Le putain d'avocat aveugle qui a prit la parole en premier dans la chambre d'hôpital. Celui dont la voix lui semblait si familier bordel, mais que Franck ne pouvait pas placer parce qu'il ne peut rien prendre de sa mémoire. Pas sa famille, pas le diable de Hell's Kitchen. Il est coincé avec lui maintenant, regardant cet enfant dans un costume de Halloween. Le gamin qui s'est confronté à des ninjas, qui a affronté Franck dans un combat, est aveugle. Pas vrai ?

C'est une sacrée mise en scène si il ne l'est pas. Marcher partout avec une canne, favorisant ses oreilles à la place de ses yeux la plupart du temps. Pour le moment, Red regarde vers le bas à gauche. Soit il évite délibérément le regard de Franck, soit il n'a aucune idée où son regard porte. Ses pupilles semblent normale, suggérant que l'ecchymose sur sa joue et sur son front ne sont pas des blessures graves. La lumière du stylo lumineux ne le fait pas broncher. Les yeux de Red ne réagissent pas à la lumière.

Franck est émerveillé malgré lui mais ne veut pas donner d'indications sur son état à la doctoresse, il a besoin de lui demander

« -Euh...Tes yeux vont biens, Red ?

-Aussi bien que possible » répond sombrement Red.

Franck retourne le masque et le hausse à hauteur d'yeux. Doc se retourne et attend son prognostique. Franck la rassure : « Ses pupilles sont normales. »

La doctoresse commence à prendre des fournitures dans un fourre-tout en plastique, dans le coin.

« -Retirez la pièce qui couvre son torse. » dit elle entre deux regards sur le matériel stérile.

Les côtes doivent être douloureuse quand Red se redresse dans une position assise. La jambe aussi, alors qu'elle bouge contre le métal, mais il supporte les deux dans un silence glacial. Il atteint la fermeture éclair tout le long de son dos, et combat un gémissement. Mais le son se lève de sa gorge comme une chose brisé et rauque, plus douloureux et cassé que si il avait crié. Franck lève les yeux au ciel et saisit la fermeture éclaire à sa place. L'armure se détache de la peau de Red. Cela permet de tirer ses manches et de passer les bras en dehors avant que Franck l'aide à se recoucher sur la table.

Les cicatrices rouge sont fraîches sous la lumière de la cuisine et errent sur sa poitrine, en haut, en bas, d'un coté à l'autre, en diagonale. Et c'est ça si elles ne pas en forme circulaire comme sur le dessus de son épaule ou sur sa hanche. Il y en a une longue, profonde et laide sur son abdomen, deux autres sous ses clavicules.

« -Tu as une petite amie, Red ? » Se moque Franck.

-Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un gars qui a des copines, Franck ? »

En fait, oui, il l'est. Dans ses costumes bons marché avec ses cheveux bien coiffés, avec ses lunettes et sa canne. Red à des amis. Franck fait presque mention de Karen, un des rares personnes dont il se souvienne du nom, mais il s'arrête avant de donner des détails trop personnels.

« -Je me demandais ce que tu leur dit... » il se moque.

Le doc prends le relais avant que Red puisse répondre. Elle arrive à la table et démarre une transfusion intraveineuse. Un regard sur le bras de Red lui dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de nouer un nœud. Les veines sont exorbités sur son avant-bras. Deux secondes à peine et l'aiguille fait tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol. Elle attaque le sac de solution saline et jette le sac utilisé pour son patient précédent pour faire place à la nouvelle.

« -Vous avez des allergies ? Elle demande, en ouvrant l'emballage d'une nouvelle seringue.

-Non, répond Red.

-Déjà eu une anesthésie avant ?

-Je ne veux pas de l'anesthésie. Je peux le faire. La réponse est répété, de sorte que Franck sait que Red ne plaisante pas. La doctoresse continue de préparer son injection en utilisant le contenu du flacon dans sa poche.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Dit-elle, en tirant une importante quantité de liquide dans la seringue.

-On m'a déjà remit des fractures.

-Remettre des os en place, c'est une chose. Ici, je suture une artère. Probablement devoir fermer une grande lacération sur le long de votre mollet. Et ceci est avant avoir retiré une grand partie de tissu pour laisser la place au muscle de votre jambe pour gonfler, ce qui aura comme conséquence d'avoir une grande incision qui ne sera pas fermée avant cinq jours selon l'inflammation. » Elle regarde dans les yeux du diable, incapable de rencontrer ceux du Punisher. Franck doit admettre qu'elle est douée. Travailler autour de criminel depuis assez longtemps pour savoir lesquels doivent être abordé durement et ceux à calmer. Je vais fouiller dans votre jambe durant au moins une heure. Vous poussez soit vous évanouir de douleur ou prendre votre chance avec les médicaments. C'est votre choix.

La peur de rouge est plus forte que la sienne. Son agitation devient plus nerveuse, à tel point que sa lèvre inferieur tremble.

-Qu'est ce que vous me donnez ?

-Fentanyl.

-Montrez moi. »

Elle le fait, pour tout le bien que cela puisse faire à Red. Franck lit l'étiquette pour lui et lui donne un coup de coude sur le poignet comme confirmation. Ce qui est, Franck se rend compte, exactement ce que voulait qu'il fasse.

« -Donnez le lui. »

Le doc injecte le médicament, jette l'aiguille dans le bac destiné pour sur le comptoir, et se déplace rapidement à la jambe de Red en prévision. Elle a raison de se dépêcher. Quelques secondes après que l'injection soit administrée Red est en train de se détendre sur la table. La tension coule de ses épaules. Sa tête tombe sur le coté alors que les tremblement cessent, les muscles détendus. Même les yeux brillants du diable s'obscurcissent quand il dérive.

Bon sang, quel est son nom ? Franck tente de se rappeler. Frédérique ? Franklin ? Non, lui c'est l'autre. Le nerveux. Celui qui a fait un travail plutôt bon comme avocat avant que Franck ne foire tout. Lui, il avait un nom biblique. Michael ? Marc ? Qu'est ce que c'était putain, Franck ? Allez.

« -On dispose pas de beaucoup de temps. Le doc l'interrompt pour plus d'attention. J'ai besoin de vous pour desserrer le garrot et le serrer à nouveau une fois que son pantalon est retiré. »

Franck hoche la tête, muet. Il se place sur le coté de la table, enveloppant de ses mains la boucle tandis que le Doc détache les boutons et les fermetures sur la taille de Red. C'est bizarre de ne pas voir le gamin se tortiller quand il est touché. De voir l'enveloppe vide du diable être jeté hors de la table, comme un chiffon saturé de sang. Le doc roule son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses cuisses et Red gémit seulement doucement, le mal-être perdu dans la brume médicamenteuse.

« -Je te tiens, Red. » Franck lui rappelle tranquillement, et les sons de Red passent de la colère à l'exaspération. Apparemment, la présence de Franck n'est pas la bienvenue, autant que les mains qui travaillent sur ses jambes.

La peau est rose au dessus du garrot, saturé par la pression brute. Franck défait le nœud de la ceinture qu'il a crée. Il la détache sans la desserrer sachant qu'il ira plus vite de cette façon.

Le doc prend une profonde inspiration. Elle termine en tirant une des jambes du pantalon vers le bas, dans la mesure ou il ira sur la jambe droite de Red. Puis « Maintenant. » et Franck détache le garrot.

Durant un long moment, la cuisine est remplit avec les sons des halètement de Red, de son sang se rependant sur la table, du Doc se battant contre l'inflammation pour libérer la zone lésée. Elle découvre la cuisse et Franck replace immédiatement le garrot avant de se déplacer à ses cotés pour l'aider. Il libère le pantalon en tirant vers le bas, ce qui secoue les os brisés à l'intérieur de la jambe de Red.

Red est silencieux. Heureusement, compte tenu de l'apparence de sa jambe. Le mollet a gonflé dans des proportions inhumaines, la peau est marbrée de contusions et de vaisseaux sanguins éclatés. La peau est fendue le long de l'os du tibia, une énorme entaille qui coupe presque l'os, saignant encore, peu importe comment le garrot est serré.

«-Aidez moi à le rouler. » dit le doc en tenant rouge par les épaules. Franck prends soigneusement la jambe de l'enfant, la berçant dans une main tout en levant l'autre.

Lisa s'est cassé la jambe une fois. Une mauvaise chute d'un trampoline. Sauf que Franck était à l'étranger, il ne pouvait pas tenir sa jambe dans ses mains comme il le fait maintenant. Il n'a pas dû poser doucement son membre de sorte que le doc puisse le soigner. Lisa avait un visage qui ressemblait à la jambe de Red, à la fin. Un trou rouge vif de viande déchiquetée entouré de chair explosé. Voilà de quoi sont faite les petites filles.

Et Franck ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'est pas la fin de Red.

* * *

Il est 3h35, et j'avoue, j'ai la flemme. Je n'ai relu que trois fois, ou quatre, je ne sais plus, mais il doit toujours y avoir quelques fautes dû à la fatigue.  
Bonne lecture ;)


	4. Chapitre 3

Les personnes, les lieux et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Marvel et leurs sociétés affiliées, blabla, ceci est une fiction amateur destiné uniquement pour du divertissement.  
Je n'ai aucun droit dessus, personne ne gagne de l'argent, ni l'auteur, ni le traducteur. (Et c'est bien malheureux.)

 **SPOILERS SAISON 2**

* * *

 _« My demons are begging me to open up my mouth._

 _I need them mechanically made the words come out._

 _They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce._

 _Ignite me, licking at the flames they bring about. »_

~Halsey, « Hold me down »

* * *

Chapitre trois

Tiens-moi

Il y a beaucoup de sang dans le corps de Matt et il n'y a pas que le sien. Un bon pourcentage de celui-ci se transfuse dans son bras droit, chaud et lourd. Il n'a pas besoin de suivre le tuyaux pour savoir à qui il est attaché, mais il le fait. Sans surprise, la main meurtrière de Franck est enroulée autour du poignet de Matt et met son bras sur la table.

« -Toujours moi, Red. »

Ce qui signifie qu'ils ont déjà eu cette conversation au moins une fois auparavant. Matt aimerait expliquer qu'il ne s'en souvient pas, mais il ne se souvient pas non plus de comment parler.

Il se sent déborder à l'intérieur. Une fois trop vide, et maintenant trop plein de sang, de plaquette et d'eau salée. Sa peau a du mal à contenir tout ça dans son corps, et alors que son tibia est grand ouvert, rien de semple s'échapper. Le médecin a ses mains là dedans. Des pinces en métal garde le muscle ouvert un scalpel pour séparer les tissus. Le médecin tend quelque chose le long de son os et laisse une fissure ouverte ronger ses sens.

La douleur se dérobe plus il tente de se concentrer. Il sait qu'elle est la sienne, que ces nerfs déchirés sont connectés, mais la douleur est volage et éphémère. Tout d'abord sa jambe, sa colonne vertébrale, puis son crâne, sa poitrine et puis disparus...Loin, très loin. Franck vérifie son pouls alors que le docteur applique des sutures là où le métal était utilisé pour mordre.

« -Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. »

Franck ne répond pas. Il l'entend, bien sur. Son doigt est prit de spasme qui tape sur sa jambe, comme lorsqu'il appui sur le déclencheur qui donne vie à l'arme de feu.

« -J'ai jamais dit que vous l'étiez Doc.

-Vous avez dit que vous alliez me tuer. Fait-elle remarquer. Vous ne tuez que les mauvaises personnes.

-Et vous allez me dire que vous ne le méritez pas - en faisant ce que vous faites ? Soigner des sacs de merde pour qu'ils puissent devenir des crapules pire qu'avant ?

Son cœur saute lors des deux battements suivants. Franck réagit comme si il pouvait sentir sa culpabilité, le sentiment digne de mériter une punition.

-Je pensez que vous aviez prononcer un serment, ou un truc du genre...Vous soignez ces gens et ils vont blesser encore plus de monde...C'est...C'est ça qui a foiré, Doc. »

Matt roule sa tête dans la direction de Franck, bafouillant « Stop, arrête, Franck. » Il gagne une main sur son front pour sa peine avant que sa tête soit tournée de force dans la direction opposée. Le monde tourne. Les médicaments le laissent dans une spirale en morceaux. Il est balayé hors de son état d'inconscience à nouveau au son de la voix de Franck. Il crache des mots comme un animal sauvage.

« - Et vous ? Vous avez une famille ? Des amis ? Et ces mecs vont les tuer si vous ne faites pas ça ? Non. Les docs comme vous, vous n'êtes pas forcés. Ça ne fait pas de vous une mauvaise personne, vous avez juste fait des mauvais choix. Tout d'abord de s'impliquer avec eux, et la seconde, c'est de n'être pas assez bon pour ne pas me voir à votre porte. »

Elle se tait, et supplique « S'il vous plaît » elle demande « S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas. »

Franck ne dit rien. Ne fait rien. Il est toujours aux cotés de Matt, à transfuser du sang de son bras.

Le médecin continue de travailler. Ses mains sont fortes sur la cheville et sur le genou.

Une fissure, un son écœurant fait échos dans les oreilles de Matt comme un coup de feu, et la douleur est de retour. La souffrance est furieuse, la douleur est partout, puis il est parti.

* * *

Matt se réveille et le médecin n'est plus là. L'odeur de la mort est réunie à ses pieds, qui flotte à partir d'une carcasse froide et morte sur le sol dans une flaque de sang. Il ne peut entendre aucun battements de cœur, hormis le sien, rapide et terrible sous sa poitrine nue.

« Franck. » Sa voix est gonflée à cause des fluides supplémentaires pulsants sous sa peau. Il se sent comme une vieille éponge, l'anesthésie persiste et tire ses sens hors de son contrôle. « Franck...Bon Dieu, Franck... »

Il se lève. Ou il tombe. Matt est sur d'une seule chose, il se déplace dans la seule direction possible et le mouvement est terrible. Le masque glisse de son visage dévasté. Ses côtes sont douloureuse. La zone sous son genou palpite profondément et se répercute sous tous les pansements qui entourent toute la longueur de son tibia. Il essaie de mesurer la longueur de l'incision en centimètres, et quand il échoue, il tente de compter toutes les secondes qu'il passe à écouter, ressentir. Il perd aussi la trace du nombre. C'est seulement lorsqu'il arrête de se concentrer que la bulle contenant la réponse éclate à travers de sa conscience trouble. De la cheville au genou, sa peau palpite lentement. De la cheville au genou, de l'arrière à l'avant, il y a une croix mal dessinée de chair brisée.

Matt pose une main tremblante sur son genou. La douleur et des nausées le traversent dès qu'il le touche. Il ne reconnaît pas son membre, ou même le sens du toucher, mais il est bien le sien. Savamment maintenu droit par un ensemble de bandage épais et par deux morceaux de bois alors que son médecin est mort sur le sol.

« -FRANCK ! » Il avale difficilement pour ne pas vomir. « Tu ne l'a….Tu...Ne me dis pas que... »

La porte s'ouvre violemment dans un maelström de balles et de sang.

« -Le doc a dit que tu pourrais te réveiller. » Bon sang, Franck semble presque joyeux. Son souffle est fort. Tuer est tout ce qui lui reste.

Matt se lève loin de la table, son corps sur pilote automatique. Son pied droit le soutient quand il frappe le sol grâce à Dieu, car ses bras ne lui sont d'aucune aide. Ni sa jambe gauche et ni ses cinquante tonnes qui tombent comme une ancre et il rage durant toute sa chute vers le sol.

Il agrippe Franck. Il ne sait pas comment il l'attrape, les lois de la physique lui jouent des tours, ou peut être que c'est lui qui leur en joue. Mais tout à coup il est de retour sur la table, l'air lui coupant le souffle. Ses côtes cassées griffent ses poumons. Ses mains se tiennent au sangles du gilet pare-balles de Franck et ne veut pas se laisser aller. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Franck ? » Il exige d'un ton bourru, jetant ses jambes en avant « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait pour mériter ça ? »

Franck gémit. Du moins, Matt pense qu'il le fait. C'est difficile à dire avec ses poumons qui crachent et ses nerfs qui hurlent. La seule chose que Matt sait avec certitude c'est qui retenu. Franck place un bras sous ses genoux.

« -Reste tranquille, Red.

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! Elle a sauvé ma putain de vie ! »

Sa voix se coupe. La bile monte dans son œsophage. Matt recourt au poings pour appuyer ses paroles. Il frappe surtout de l'air jusqu'à ce que la chance permette à ses doigts d'atteindre la trachée de Franck. Franck agrippe ses cotes cassées en représailles. Le peu d'air que Matt gardait s'échappe dans un faible cri juste avant que Franck place une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Mais il n'a pas besoin de sa bouche, Matt continue d'envoyer des coups de poings et le touche, mais Franck les absorbe comme si il était ailleurs dans son cerveau. L'homme garde la douleur pour les futures munitions et coups de feu qu'il réserve à ses ennemis.

« -C'est bon, fini ? »

Matt n'a pas terminé. Il frappe le visage et les épaules de Franck, en ignorant la douleur croissante dans sa jambe qui lui hurle d'arrêter. S'il te plaît, stop.

« -T'es un putain de connard, Franck ! »

Il se repousse sur la table. Sa jambe cri, brûle et pleur. Et pas à cause de Franck. Mais parce que Matt ne cessera pas. Il ne peut pas arrêter. Pas même lorsque Franck l'immobilise avec ses bras.

« -Arrête, Red. Il sonne comme un ordre. Arrête ! Sois tu viens tranquillement, sois je t'embarque de force. Tu choisis. »

Ce n'est pas un choix, pas pour Matt. Il grogne et mord le bras de Franck. Il gémit cette fois-ci, une sorte de soupir non verbal signifiant « Alors on le fait à ta manière. » Il libère le cou de Matt et il se jette sur Franck avec tout ce qu'il a.

Le haut devient le bas. Matt ne peut pas l'expliquer, mais au lieu de percuter Franck, il est de retour sur la table avec un bras serré autour de son cou et sa tête claquant contre la poitrine du Punisher. Il ne peut pas sortir de la prise avec ses jambes, pas immobilisées comme elles le sont dans le bras de Franck. Pas pour se défendre mais pour protéger la jambe de Matt : inutile, Matt secoue la jambe cassés de spasmes musculaire alors qu'il frappe et donne des coups de coude contre Franck avec le peu de force qui lui reste.

« -Stop, Red. Arrête putain. » Il semble presque ennuyé.

Mais Matt ne peut pas s'arrêter, pas plus qu'il ne peut s'arrêter de respirer. La futilité de sa situation se sent irréelle, enterrée sous les litres du sang du Punisher qui bat dans son crâne, enterrée sous l'agonie de sa jambe, sa putain de jambe, celle qu'il n'a pas perdu mais qui fait mal, terriblement mal. Presque autant que _sa_ voix dans son oreille. « Je sais maintenant, Matthew. » alors qu'il sombre dans le rouge, le blanc et le noir.

Au loin, il est conscient du bras de Franck qui libère son cou, de l'air remplissant lentement ses poumons. De ses jambes descendant lentement vers le sol, celle de gauche dans une agonie absolue. Une main plane à quelques centimètres de sa bouche vérifiant sa respiration. Matt gémit faiblement, sentant qu'il est tiré au loin de sa conscience.

« -Tu vas bien, Red. Tu vas bien. Bon sang, tu vas bien, bordel. » Franck soupire. Matt ne sait pas qui il essaie de convaincre. Il entend Franck tirer le cadavre au pied de la table pour prendre ses vêtements qui drape sur le dos de Matt une seconde plus tard.

Matt conclut en perdant connaissance.

* * *

La voiture réveille gentiment l'audition de Matt, doucement. Il ouvre à peine ses yeux au crépitement de la pluie sur les fenêtres, le bruissement des essuies-glace et leurs mouvements qui correspond à l'inertie de ses pensées. Il n'est pas étourdi ou nauséeux ici. Il peut s'arranger lui même sur le siège arrière, enroulé dans le drap de Franck, sa jambe gauche calée et sur-élevée sur son armure pliée.

Il s'est fait de nouveau droguer. C'est assez léger donc il le sent à peine, ou peut-être que c'est la voiture, mais il est détendu et somnolent et pas du tout gêné à l'idée d'être le passager de Franck Castle en dépit d'être cerné par l'inconscience.

En parlant de Franck, « Tu n'a pas... » sa bouche est sèche. Matt lèche ses lèvres et tente à nouveau. « -Il ne fallait pas la tuer. »

Franck libère un petit soupire, presque inaudible si Matt n'y prêtait pas attention. La légèreté de ses perceptions droguées prennent un nouveau sens. Franck était inquiet au sujet de la posologie. Pas inquiet de son étranglement, mais du dosage. Il cache sa préoccupation sous un comportement froid.

« -Je ne dois jamais tuer quelqu'un, Red. Je le fait. Je choisi de le faire. »

Matt sent la plaie. Bon sang, les médocs. L'épuisement. Le subtil bouillonnement de son muscle déchiré et de sa peau ouverte sous son genou.

« -Et tu te sens bien après ce choix ? Une jeune médecin, qui sauve mon cul…

-Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ai soulevé la poutre de ta jambe, ou transporté ton cul partout dans Hell's Kitchen.

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie !

-Elle a fait du bon boulot sur ta jambe, je peux au moins lui donner ça. Elle a même offert ses services pour suturer une fois le gonflement disparu.

C'est un véritable connard, et un bon, qui se révèle stratégiquement lorsque Matt n'est pas capable de lutter en retour.

-Elle ne méritait pas de mourir, Franck.

Franck rigole.

-Elle méritait de vivre ? Rembourser les frais de ses études de médecine en rapiéçant des sacs de merde qui eux même vont tout autour envoyer encore plus de gens à l'hôpital. Un vrai modèle de vertus putain, Red. »

Matt perçoit un éclat de remerciement à travers les médicaments antidouleurs. Sa peur palpite dans la pièce. Son attention, son ton mesuré. La douceur de ses doigts quand elle touche le muscle. La façon dont elle a supplié, doucement, pour ne pas rendre les choses pires. Ses larmes glissent dans ses cheveux et il ne peut pas les arrêter, ne peut pas les essuyer non plus, il ne peut _rien_ faire, sauf haïr sa jambe, lui-même et Franck. Il sort son esprit hors de sa mémoire, loin du frémissement de la voix de la doctoresse, en demandant :

« -Où allons nous ?

-Y'a un endroit où tu devrais être, Red ?

Son cœur se sert avec nostalgie durant un moment. Mais seulement un instant. Parce que _c'est mieux ainsi_.

-Non.

-Pas plus de justiciers à défendre ? De témoin à traiter comme hostile ?

Il pince ses lèvres.

-Non, et pas grâce à vous. Et ils n'auraient même pas cette discussion si il avait fait correctement son travail cette fois-ci.

Franck ne remarque pas son ressassement, ou plus probablement, il ne s'en souci pas. Il est trop occupé à être impressionné.

\- C'est un sacré truc que tu as. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es aveugle ?

-Bien plus de temps que quand je pouvais voir. Matt enfonce plus profondément sa tête dans le siège. Les mouvements du cuir berçant doucement son cuir chevelu. Il sent les bosses du siège à travers ses cheveux.

\- Et y'a toujours quelqu'un qui t'as apprit à te battre comme ça ?

Matt ne veux pas avoir cette conversation.

\- Qu'a dit le médecin ?

Avant sa mort. Avant que Franck l'ai tué.

\- Le doc a dit que tu es un poids mort qui doit rester immobile.

Entre les autres mots, comme - s'il vous plaît, pitié et ne me tuez pas - sont les plus notable selon Matt.

\- Sans oublier le repos absolu au lit jusqu'à ce que la plaie de ta jambe soit fermée. Tu as quelqu'un chez qui tu peux aller ? Un qui sait tout à ton propos ?

Foggy. Karen. Claire.

\- Non.

\- Et ton partenaire ?

\- Non.

\- Ta secrétaire ?

\- Non, il n'y a personne, Franck. » Il aime le son de cette phrase, qu'il n'y ai même pas une personne. Il est familier, comme un coup dans l'estomac ou un poing froid dans la mâchoire. Le silence d'acier de Franck le frappe avec la même force brute, et Matt à soudain besoin de sortir de la voiture. L'air immobile, le doux balancement : il est complaisant, docile, mais il ne peut pas être l'un des deux quand il est déjà dans une situation désavantageuse. Il effleure la couverture sur ses épaules tressaillant ses côtes cassés et la chemise de la personne morte qu'il est actuellement en train de porter.

\- J'ai un appartement.

\- Je vais pas t'y amener, pas si tu as personne pour t'aider tout du long.

\- Depuis quand tu t'en souci ?

\- J'ai traversé un sacré bordel pour sauver cette jambe. » La dernière chose que je veux c'est que tout ce que j'ai fait soit détruit en te déposant à ton appartement. Franck tombe à nouveau dans un silence quasi-militaire. La jambe de Matt est son nouveau travail, et il n'y a rien qui empêche un marine de faire son boulot. Cependant, il brise son calme pour demander :

« - T'es vraiment sérieux? Y'a personne que je peux appeler ?

\- Non.

Franck ricane.

\- Quoi ? Demande Matt.

\- Toutes tes belles paroles...à propos de l'espoir, d'une seconde chance, de ton Dieu et tu fais tout ça par toi même ? Franck rit. Un rire froid, étrange. Tous les ingrédients du rire sont là, mais il n'y a aucune légèreté. L'Enfer est à ta porte, Red. L'enfer est à ta porte. »

C'est une déclaration, pas une question. Une déclaration qui frappe bien plus près de la vérité que ce que veut admettre Matt.

« - Où tu n'emmène ?

\- À mon appartement.

\- Tu as un appartement ?

\- Ouais, j'ai un endroit.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Où...Euh...Où on est maintenant ?

\- Nord, sur Malcolm X. » Et Franck s'arrête là.

Matt tente de deviner.

« - Harlem ?

\- Pour le moment.

Il ne panique pas. Les médicaments ne lui permettent pas.

\- Tu vas me dire où on va ? »

Rien. Aucun changement dans le rythme de son cœur, il ne souffre d'aucune culpabilité à propos de son enlèvement, rien : Franck Castle pour tout aussi bien être une statue dans le siège conducteur. Matt prend un profonde inspiration, il ne panique toujours pas, ne pense pas à la façon dont la ville passe à coté, et il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où ils sont ou par quel chemin ils y arrivent. Il se concentre pour mémoriser les mouvements. Franck tourne brusquement à droite. Un pont. Ils sont dans le Bronx. Matt halète pour respirer, feignant la nausée.

« - Tu peux...Euh...Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre Franck ? Je dois...J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air. »

Franck mouline. Il n'y a pas de fenêtres électriques dans sa voiture il grogne alors qu'il tourne la poignée. La pluie et le froid vol dans l'habitacle. Matt sent le fleuve Harlem céder et laisser place au odeurs urbaines. Les vieux bâtiments, les édifices en ruine, la vapeur et les égouts. Le sud du Bronx est sous une forte pluie. Il entend la voiture qui passe à coté des immeubles, mais il ne peut pas avoir une lecture clair sur leurs hauteurs, et il a plu depuis trop longtemps pour que les températures lui donne quelconque informations.

Matt avance une main faible pour fermer la fenêtre. Quelques tentatives inutiles plus tard, la main de Franck réapparaît. Il remonte la vitre.

Droite, deux blocs, gauche, quatre blocs...Ou c'était trois ? Matt secoue la tête, mais ses pensées ne sont pas clairs. Le balancement, la chaleur, et les médicaments conspirent ensemble pour l'envoyer à nouveau dans le sommeil, peu importe combien il refuse.

Sa jambe vient à la rescousse, fortement endolorie quand Franck cherche un stationnement sur un parking en gravier. Matt siffle, serrant ses côtes cassées pour les soutenir et soulevant sa jambe autant qu'il peut pour lui épargner les bousculades. « On y est presque. » Franck lui dit, mais une éternité passe avant que la voiture s'arrête.

Matt n'a même pas le temps de penser à se défendre. La porte s'ouvre au dessus de la tête, Franck le prend par les épaules et le traîne hors du véhicule sous une pluie battante. Il est instantanément trempé, mais Franck enroule encore plus la couverture avant de l'aider à avancer.

« - Y'a une marche ici. » dit Franck. Matt tente de la repérer, mais ses sens sont flous, bloqués entre les gouttes de pluie sur sa peau, le tonnerre au loin, Franck à coté de lui, les brûlures de sa jambe, la plaie béante. Il s'arrête et s'effondre contre la brique de l'immeuble de Franck. Les gémissements se transforment en petits cris. Le muscle trace son chemin au travers de sa peau, et Dieu, s'il vous plait. Dieu, pitié. Dieu pitié. Matt n'a pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il prie, mais seulement pour que Dieu intervienne.

Franck le saisit sous les bras quand il s'effondre. Heureusement, la pluie couvre ses pleurs, mais Franck sait. Son pouls descend, il marche comme un porteur de cercueil. Il pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir et Matt se laisse mettre à l'intérieur.

Franck passe le bras droit de Matt au dessus de son épaule, la plupart du temps en le traînant sur le sol carrelé et ébréché. Un escalier répond à l'écho de leurs pas, et Matt fait le compte des autres doux battements de cœur. Franck a des voisins. Deux, peut-être trois. L'un d'eux cuisine à l'italienne et un autre écoute du Bach faussé sur un tourne-disque qui grince.

La marche apparaît sur ses orteils. La tête de Matt descend. Sa main trouve la rampe. Chaque morceaux de son être, chaque cellule, sont vidés et secs, mais au lieu de ramper sur le sol et de mourir, il se lève. Un pas, deux pas – il s'accroche de plus en plus fort à Franck le long du chemin en soutenant misérablement de moins en moins son propre poids. La douleur efface le monde pendant quelques instants. Son gémissement et ses malédictions se mêlent à l'insistance de Franck qui ne cesse de répéter que ça va, que ça va bien, qu'ils y sont presque. Bon Dieu, Red, respire. Et quand il pense qui ne peut plus supporter, quand il pense qu'il pourrait mourir dans le feu et l'horreur des escaliers, Matt frappe la rampe et fait un putain de pas de plus.

Une porte s'ouvre sur le chemin. L'audition de Matt se concentre sur elle, c'est moins un acte volontaire et plus à cause de son épuisement. Il ne peut pas lire plus qu'un souffle fragile et la course d'un cœur avant que la porte ne se referme. Les violons sautent sur la platine, puis redémarrent.

Matt mord sa lèvre inférieure, le lourd secret sur sa langue. Quelqu'un les a vu et fait semblant de ne l'avoir pas fait.

Franck s'arrête brusquement et fouille dans une poche cachée par Matt. Il sort une clef, ouvre la porte, et tire un Matt oscillant à l'intérieur.

À peine la porte fermée derrière eux, la bonne jambe de Matt lâche, ayant décidé que c'était le plus loin où elle pouvait aller. « Pas ici. » Franck lui dit, en le tirant un peu plus loin jusqu'à ce que Matt tombe sur une toile rêche. Un lit militaire avec un oreiller et des couvertures militaires qui sentent comme si il avait des éclats d'obus entre ses mains.

Lève-toi, Matty : tu as un travail à faire. Mais il ne se lève pas. Ses bras sont bien là, ses jambes se trouvent ici, et il est là quand Franck retire la couverture mouillée de ses épaules. Jusqu'à ce que Franck le retourne sur le dos. Jusqu'à ce qu'il place sa jambe mutilés élevée. Le sang revient dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête. Matt oscille dans l'espace délabré de Franck, étourdi, aveugle et avec une respiration sifflante.

« - Je reviens. Franck lui dit.

\- Je vais bien. » Balbutie Matt, couché. Trop tard. Franck est déjà parti. Hors de la pièce et de retour sous la pluie à lutter contre les portes grinçantes de son véhicule.

La chambre se glisse sous son souffle en lambeaux et reste obscure, cachée, inaccessible. Matt tourne la tête, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un meilleur angle, mais l'espace est si Franck, si foutu Franck, qu'il garde tous ces secrets. Il est laissé seul avec sa douleur, aucune idée de où il se trouve dans l'appartement. Aucune idée de où se trouve l'appartement dans le Bronx. Il est coincé au deuxième étage dans une douleur violente et portant les vêtements d'un cadavre, avec une jambe écrasée et Franck Castle pour seule compagnie.

* * *

Un chapitre bien plus long que les précédents, d'ou le temps mit pour le publié. Puis la traduction n'est pas encore aussi aisée que l'écriture dans sa langue natale.  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié.  
Et je remercie notre premier followers ! ;D À très bientôt.


	5. Chapitre 4

Les personnes, les lieux et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Marvel et leurs sociétés affiliées, blabla, ceci est une fiction amateur destiné uniquement pour du divertissement.  
Je n'ai aucun droit dessus, personne ne gagne de l'argent, ni l'auteur, ni le traducteur. (Et c'est bien malheureux.)

 **SPOILERS SAISON 2**

Note de l'auteur, le vrai : L'intervention chir qu'a subit Matt s'appelle fasciotomie. Pour les blessures par écrasement, une partie des tissus est retiré afin de laisse le muscle gonfler. Sur la base de mes recherches (qui sont celles d'un amateur, je le rappel.) c'est la meilleure option pour rétablir complètement et retrouver la pleine mobilité sur un membre écrasé le plus souvent pour des fractures du tibia.

Je ne suis pas un docteur, j'écris juste à leur sujet dans des fanfictions. J'essaie d'être le plus précis possible tout en me réservant le droit de quelques modifications selon les exigences de l'histoire. En tant que tel, professionnels médicaux, je vous demande pardon pour des inexactitudes flagrantes.

Franck a quelques « tics » dans ce chapitre dû à sa blessure au cerveau. Je ne veux pas qu'on le croit idiot, le personnage est évidemment brillant. Je ne cherche qu'à m'exprimer sur ses difficultés et à quel point il peut se sentir perdu. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si il y a des soucis de narration qui peuvent être améliorées pour la représentation du personnage.

* * *

 _« Loneliness is a place that I know well._

 _It's the distance between us and the space inside ourselves._

 _And emptiness is the chattering in your head._

 _It's the call of the living_

 _and the race from life do death_

 _...and I know._

 _Yeah, I know_

 _What you feel. »_

~Annie Lennox, « Loneliness »

* * *

Chapitre 4

Solitude

Le doc lui a donné une liste, et Franck la relit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le carré de papier soit froissé et brillant à cause de l'usure. Une larme apparaît sur la moitié. Il résout le problème en accrochant la note au mur au-dessus de la tête de Red, à coté de sa perfusion.

Il n'est pas stupide...Pas un imbécile. Il se perd parfois, c'est tout. Sa tête est devenu un endroit bruyant depuis le carrousel, et il ne peut pas laisser Red faire parti des feux d'artifices qui éclatent constamment à l'intérieur de son crâne, pas quand la jambe du gamin pourrait commencer à pourrir.

C'est en fait une partie de la note. L'un des points importants du doc à quelque chose à voir avec la blessure devenant noire. Franck s'en souvient parce que c'est automatique, le noir signifiant Mission avortée. Il laisse tomber Red à l'hôpital et les laisse chercher à comprendre comment un avocat de Hell's Kitchen a atterri dans le Bronx avec une blessure par écrasement infectée.

Il a fait une course sur le chemin de la maison la nuit dernière alors que l'enfant était assommé sur la banquette arrière. La trousse du doc avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour les premières vingt-quatre heures, mais à cause de l'opération – fascia, fascio, fasc quelque chose. Un -otomie de quelque sorte, elle n'a pas fermé la plaie chirurgicale complètement. Le muscle rouge cherche à sortir de l'incision, maintenu en place par une série de points lâches. Sacrée ironie qu'elle ai travaillé dans une boucherie le Doc a laissé la jambe de Red rassemblant à un rôti de porc ficelé. Les pansements doivent être changé deux ou trois fois par jour avec des gazes imbibée de solution saline de sorte que l'attelle de bois ne soit pas touché. La plaie doit être fermée dans un délai de cinq jours ou de nouveau Mission avortée. Red est amené à l'hôpital.

Le reste de la note du doc comprend des numéros : milligrammes de fentanyl et d'antibiotiques, les heures d'administration, le taux de la solution saline, sont débit durant combien de temps la jambe doit restée élevée et immobile, combien de temps Red doit resté couché. Voilà où Franck se retrouve flou. Les détails se perdent dans la tempête de feu qu'il a dans sa tête. Comme pour la façon dont il sait comment est morte sa famille, mais il est incapable de se souvenir ce qu'ils ont mangé ce même matin au petit déjeuner. La couleur des yeux de Lisa est un mystère mais pas ses demandes pour qu'il lise tous les soirs le même livre dans une boucle sans fin. La dose de fentanyl qu'il a donné à Red dans la voiture la nuit dernière l'avait inquiété jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le gamin se réveiller sur la banquette arrière, et il vérifie par trois fois le dosage maintenant. Le cerveau de Franck ne prend pas en compte les détails à moins que ses yeux visent au travers de la lunette d'un fusil.

La jambe doit être élevée et immobile durant au moins une journée, voir deux, et Red se révèle être une vraie petite merde. Un régime régulier de fentanyl n'arrive pas à le ralentir. Il dort un certain temps après chaque injection, mais au bout d'un moment, il commence à bouger. Il se tord dans le lit, pour la couverture de ses épaules mais il la tire quand Franck tente de la lui retirer complètement. La couverture est la seule chose qui couvre Red, Franck l'ayant déshabillé totalement pour plus de commodité et à la façon dont Red se calme subitement avant de s'enfoncer, Franck pense qu'il a de la fièvre. Une simple pression sur son front malgré le mouvement de Red, comme si il cherchait à esquiver un coup, fait comprendre à Franck que le gamin n'est pas malade. Il est juste un sacré emmerdeur.

À un moment donné, la couverture s'enroule autour autour de sa jambe après tous ses tortillements et Red tente de repousser avec son talon Franck qui cherche à le libérer. Il grogne – des putains de grognements, comme si il réprimait Franck, exigeant qu'il recule, pour qu'il puisse prendre sa couverture par lui même. C'est totalement inutile et inconfortable mais il continue bon sang.

« Ça va aller, Red. » Franck recule, mais il ne fait que deux pas avant que Red frissonne, haletant ses doigts serrant les bords de la couverture froissée que Franck venait tout juste de stopper sa tentative pour la dérouler. Franck a presque envie de le laisser lutter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise et tombe endormi mais Red commence à bouger les muscles de sa jambe blessée pour la déplacer. Ses halètements se transforment en gémissements lorsque Franck se retourne pour sauver le pauvre gosse. Il étend la couverture sur Red, qui tombe immédiatement dans une immobilité médicamenteuse, soupirant encore.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la couverture est de retour sur le sol. Red tente de se tourner sur le coté, puis échoue. Franck est assis à coté du lit, le regardant s'effondrer peu à peu à cause de l'effort. Ses yeux bougent dans tous les sens sous ses paupières fermées. Il mouvemente sa bouche dans sa frustration, libérant une série de faibles grognements et des gémissements. Puis il est de nouveau absent, si profondément qu'il ne bouge pas lorsque Franck replace la couverture jusqu'à la taille.

La frustration du gamin, Franck la connaît. Il est vraiment inquiété en attendant les ordres du doc. Le café ne fait qu'empirer les choses, tout comme les rapports qui passent sur la fréquence de la police, mais il ne peut rien faire d'autre avec Red sur le dos. La blessure semble en bon état. Le pied de Red est parfaitement irrigué. Rien ne devient noir ou sent l'infection. L'urine est clair, donc pas de dommage aux reins. Ses côtes cassées sont fixées soigneusement avec des straps adhésifs. Franck ne peut pas se résoudre à prendre le risque que Red ruine tout dans une brume médicamenteuse, même si ça signifie qu'il doit resté planté à coté du lit à le regarder la couverture s'enrouler à nouveau autour de la bonne jambe de Red.

L'alarme de son téléphone sonne. Franck saisit la seringue pré-remplie et injecte le contenu dans le perfuseur de la ligne intraveineuse du gamin. Red fond littéralement. Il semble être absorbé par un trou au milieu de sa poitrine, frissonnant avant de disparaître totalement. Une main posée sur sa taille, les doigts mous et Franck ne sait si il comptait tirer la couverture plus près de lui ou la repousser.

* * *

Il fait noir lorsque Red reprend conscience. Il bouge son bon pied pour s'appuyer sur le lit, se redressant en position assise. Il tâtonne pour trouver une prise derrière lui, à coté, au-dessus, pour enfin attraper le cadre de la fenêtre dans une prise maladroite. Les muscles de son bras sont endormis, mais ses paupières sont ouvertes, les yeux vacants. Tous les doutes qu'avait Franck sur l'état de ses yeux ont disparu. L'enfant semble perdu, désorienté alors qu'il cherche ses mots avec une bouche paralysée.

« Red. » Franck se déplace pour l'arrêter, mais le corps de Red fait le travail à sa place. Son brusque changement de hauteur envoi une masse de sang directement dans sa jambe alors que l'effort bouscule ses côtes cassées. Red enroule un bras autour de la poitrine – une mauvaise idée, qui le fait tomber en arrière et atterrir sur le lit avec un cri tordu.

Une main vole jusqu'à son visage, puis il frotte durement, comme si il cherchait à chasser la cécité de ses yeux. L'autre main tire la couverture plus haut si fort que les tendons sont visibles sous sa peau. Chaque respiration apporte un nouveau soupir tremblant, désespéré. Franck vérifie son alarme, la prochaine dose de Red n'est pas avant un certain temps, mais la note du Doc à un paragraphe sur la gestion de la douleur. Il prend une seringue, tire le dosage. « Accroche-toi, Red. »

Il plante l'aiguille dans l'intraveineuse. « Je suis là, je suis là. »

Red semble bouger sa main de ses orbites jusqu'à ses tempes. Néanmoins, il supplie : « Non, pas plus, Franck. S'il-te-plaît. S'il-te-plaît, pas plus. »

Franck lui donne une seconde pour changer d'avis. Red ne le fait pas. Il plaide dans un souffle court des _pas plus_ et des _s'il-te-plaît_ jusqu'à ce que Franck retire l'aiguille hors du perfuseur. Il capuchonne l'aiguille, puis il saisit la main libre de Red sous la couverture, et met la seringue dans sa paume, et le guilde vers la fenêtre. « Si jamais tu change d'avis. » dit Franck.

Le hochement de tête de Red est saccadé, alors qu'il lâche la seringue. Il pose sa main vers ses côtes cassées et fini par mettre sa respiration sous contrôle. Il décolle ses épaules du lit, et cherche à se relever pour se défendre. Franck soupir « Il y a aucun intérêt à ce que tu te fasse du mal, Red. » Mais le gamin tire la couverture plus haut sur sa taille en guise de réponse. Il est gêné et mal à l'aise. À la seconde même où il lâche la couverture il pose ses mains sur sa taille. Il saisit doucement ses poignets et ses avant-bras.

« - Les narcotiques vont cesser de gratter rapidement.

\- Ouais. Red acquiesce. Il enfonce ses mains sur sa taille pour les maintenir stables. Où on est ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Oui mais...mais où se trouve ton appartement ? Je ne peux pas...Il incline sa tête comme il le fait souvent et seulement de quelques degrés. Ses lèvres tremblent malgré son contrôle de soi. Décris le moi.

Franck regarde tout autour. Bon sang, qu'est qu'il pourrait bien décrire ?

\- Quatre murs, un plafond, quelques fenêtres…

\- Ça m'aide pas beaucoup là, Franck.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu veux, Red. Tu veux savoir combien il y a de pas entre le lit et la pore, ce genre de chose ?

\- Je ne veux pas être là. Tu aurais dû...Me ramener chez moi. Les traits de son visage se durcissent, résolu. Emmène moi chez moi. »

Dès que possible, pense Franck. Il regarde le tas de chair, d'os et de bandages élevée au bout du lit.

« - Tu veux que je te décrive quelque chose ? Ton muscle du mollet cherche à tomber hors de ta jambe. Tu ne peux pas sortir du lit durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. »

Les yeux du gosse sont impassibles. Sa bouche par contre, tremble. Putain, il a l'air si jeune. La peur prend la place de sa bravoure en lui. Franck prend ça comme un signe qu'il peut enfin le convaincre.

« - Tu pourra partir un fois que ta jambe sera suturée, et je te déposerai où tu veux. Mais il vaut mieux quelqu'un pour prendre soin de ton pied. Le doc a dit que tu ne dois pas poser le pied.

\- Je vais chercher des béquilles.

\- Bordel, Red, tu t'entends parler ? Prendre des béquilles...Il se moque. Comme si les béquilles allaient tout arranger. Tu vas tout nettoyer derrière toi aussi, je parie ? Faire les courses par toi même ? Prendre tes médicaments ? Tu ne t'es pas écorché le genou. Ta jambe a été écrasée. Le doc a dû en couper une partie pour que ton pied soit de nouveau irrigué. Tu sera de nouveau au sol et dans un hôpital si tu rentre seul chez toi. »

Les lèvres de Red arrête de frémir. Il incline la tête vers Franck, les yeux brillants malgré son regard errant au loin. Sa détermination a disparue, remplacée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre, quelque chose de mauvais. Franck en avait vu un fragment sur le toit ce soir là, et c'est présent à nouveau, plus aiguisé cette fois, plus en colère.

« - Ouais, et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, Franck ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu voulais que ne sois plus sur ton chemin ? Eh bien voilà, je n'y suis plus, Franck.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. » Pas exactement. Franck doit bien admettre que le gamin est une putain de nuisance, dehors et ici, mais une jambe écrasée est une blessure de merde pour mettre sur le banc un combattant décent. Sans parler du fait que ce n'est pas pour cette raison.

« - Je voulais que tu abandonne ta petite croisade par toi même. Ce qu'on aurait pu attendre après tout ce qui est arrivé a cause des japonais. Mais tu es sur leurs traces et tu suis les gars de Fisk.

\- Je ne suivais pas les gars de Fisk.

Ce n'est pas la réponse que Franck attendait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là alors ?

Red ne compte rien dire. Il ferme fermement sa bouche, et ne répond presque pas, mais son visage se décompose la seconde suivante.

\- Je cherchais quelqu'un.

Il aurait tout autant pu ne rien dire. Franck est sur le point de lui demander qui, au moment où Red le regarde.

\- Ces hommes au sous-sol, ils travaillaient pour Fisk.

\- Il y a quelque groupe en ville. J'en ai trouvé quelques uns en train de fouiller les anciennes propriétés des Japonais.

Red soupire.

\- Il se mobilise.

\- Il sera ma cible, Franck acquiesce. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il sorte de prison.

\- Super. » Répond Red en regardant le plafond. Il secoue la tête, pas à cause de Fisk cette fois ci. C'est le d'égout de soi. Son ressentiment pour avoir eu la jambe écrasée, pour être coincé dans ce lit, pour ne pas protéger la ville. Franck connaît le sentiment que trop bien il en porte un semblable à l'intérieur. D'égout pour avoir emmener Red dans ce merdier, de l'avoir coincé dans le lit, de ne pas avoir pu prendre soin de Fisk quand il en avait eu la chance en prison.

« - Dis-le, Franck.

Durant une seconde, Franck de demande si il a bien entendu, et Red cherche à le regarder pour qu'il répète.

\- Tu peux répéter s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Tu veux dire quelque chose. Dis-le.

\- T'es un télépathe, Red ? C'est pour ça que tu te déplace si bien ?

Red secoue la tête, riant sombrement, cyniquement.

\- Je suis avocat. Je suis habitué à savoir qui veut parler, et qui ne le fait pas. Tu as quelque chose à dire, alors dit-le. »

Franck réfléchit. Lui dire la vérité sur le sous-sol ? Soit Red ne s'en souvient évidemment pas, soit il s'en rappelle, et ne l'a pas encore accusé. Bien sûr que les plafonds tombent, mais celui-ci n'aurait pas écrasé Red si il n'avait pas sauté en dessous. Si Franck l'avait écouté, au lieu de rester là, à viser.

« - Juste, j'arrive pas à comprendre que tu n'es plus personne. Dit-il enfin.

\- Les gens changent, Franck.

\- Ouais, mais je pensais pas que tu pouvais changer. Ça fait un moment que tu as perdu ta copine dans l'affrontement contre les ninjas. »

Ce garçon, c'était sa compagne, cette femme sur le toit qui est morte dans cette nuit dans les bras de Red. Franck connaît le sentiment – celui qui afflige Red maintenant, comme si toute l'air de ses poumons était expulsée. Ses nerfs tendus comme dans l'attente d'une explosion qui ne viendra jamais. Quand quelqu'un comme elle meurt, elle laisse une étincelle qui brûle, brûle et brûle et c'est encore plus dur de choisir entre laisser le feu de sa mort s'éteindre, ou de le laisser tout brûler.

Franck soupire, se séparant de la tempête dans son cerveau. Les tirs, le visage déchiré de Lisa, Franck Jr en morceau, _Maria_...Il revient sur le sujet.

« - Ton cabinet a fermé.

\- Et je ne te remercie pas. » Lance Red hostilement.

\- Ne me met pas cette merde sur le dos. Tu es entré dans ma chambre d'hôpital pour parler. Et ton partenaire...C'est quoi son nom ? Foghorn ? Foggy ? Il ne voulait pas être là, et les seuls qui voulaient mon cas c'était toi et ta secrétaire. Et tu n'étais même pas présent, Red. Trop occupé à jouer à ce putain de justicier foireux. » Franck ne peut pas croire qu'il n'a même pas fait le lien, dans la chambre d'hôpital. Sa voix était si familière. Mais il semblait impossible qu'un gars aveugle puisse faire toute cette merde que fait Red.

« - Tu rage pour avoir laissé tomber ce partenariat. »

Red ne dit rien. En fait, il dit exactement le contraire. Son silence est assourdissant. Il expire l'air de la salle avec colère. Bien. Il laisse le gamin bouillonner. Franck culpabilise pour un bon nombre de chose, mais le bordel qui a fait fermer ce cabinet de pacotille n'est pas l'un d'entre eux.

« - Et ne vas pas me dire que c'était à moi d'aider, ajoute-il. Toute la merde que tu as dis alors que j'étais sur le banc. Tu voulais seulement t'aider toi-même. Pour te sentir mieux à propos de tout ce que tu fais.

\- Je ne me sens pas mal à propos de ce que je fais.

\- Mais ton assurance doit être comme de la merde pour toi, Franck note. Surtout maintenant que tu n'as personne.

\- Oh, tu parle comme si tu savais. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais putain, Franck? Sur quel lit serais-tu couché si tu avais eu cette poutre sur ta jambe ?

Bordel, l'avocat est de retour. Sa sortie précipitée par le fentanyl qui tien le diable au loin.

\- Je ne demande pas à être seul.

\- Mais tu l'es. On l'est tous les deux. »

Et putain, Red se déteste pour tout ça, encore plus que que toutes les autres choses. Franck ne peut pas dire si il s'apprécie beaucoup plus que lui.

« - Ouais. » Il ajuste la jambe brisée de Red, celle qui l'a aidé. « Sacrément seuls. »

Note du traducteur : Le perfuseur est un terme médical qui correspond au machin qui permet aux médecins/infermières d'injecter tout un tas de truc sans avoir à piquer la peau et sans passer par la poche de solution saline. (ce serai trop long pour ce genre de narcotiques anti-douleurs.) Même si c'est pas un mot officiel, c'est celui qui correspond le plus à mon goût. Du coup, j'ai moi aussi dû ouvrir quelques ouvrages. Mais ça me dérange pas, je suis une grande passionnée de tout et n'importe quoi.

Désolé pour les fautes qui traînent, je suis déjà hors tard dans la timeline que je me suis fixée, donc je saute quelques relectures. Si ça gène vraiment, dites-le, j'y consacrerais plus de temps.


End file.
